Bones Or at least A Bone
by I'll try this
Summary: Booth and Brennan team up to find a body that belongs to a former boy bander.


Chapter 1:

"They are completely incompatible. She is a woman of science. He is all about brains and guts and relies on intuition to make assumptions, it won't work Booth."

"Give Sweets a break, he's young and in love, sometimes that's all you need. You are telling me that in all your anthropologically what not case studies there is not a culture that has lasting relationships without full compatibility? … I mean … look at me and you, we get a long and we are, as you put it, completely incompatible. You a woman of science me using my guts and intuition. We make it work."

But Booth, that is what makes us good partners not ….

Brennan is interrupted by Booths ringing phone. He looks at her and looks down. He didn't want her to finish that anyway.

Booth --- yea ---- say that address again ---- just one --- yeah --- I'll bring her ---- Thanks.

Well Bones looks like we have a case.

Booth turns the car around and the two get quiet. Brennan looks at Booth, his eyes are on the road. She looks out her window. Booth looks at Brennan. ---- Could more than partnership work?

Chapter 2

Booth and Bones arrive at the scene. There is one bone on a woman's roof.

Booth: So, how did we come to find this ----

Brennan: Anterior femur, probably belonging to an older male, late 70s maybe.

Yeah – that - how did we find it?

Police Officer: The old woman hired her neighbor boy to clean her gutters, says he was up on the latter and saw it on the roof, thought it was wood or some debris or something and picked it up and realized it was a bone.

Brennan: I'll need to take this to the lab. Are there any others?

Police Officer: No, that's the weird thing about it. Not another in the area.

Booth: and you've searched the perimeter and no other bones are around. This leg didn't walk itself up to a roof and decide to take a nap.

Brennan: you knew it was a leg Booth? ---

Booth looked proud of himself, that was one he knew without a squint.

Back at the lab Cam, Angela, Hodgins and much to the dismay of the team Daisy were waiting to analyze the bone.

Cam was quasi-listening to Daisy but couldn't help but to be annoyed and more interested in eaves dropping in on Angela and Hodgins conversation.

Hodgins tried to strike up a conversation with Angela but both felt awkward when it came down to it, and as soon as Booth and Brennan came in immediately awaited the opportunity to change the subject from Angela's relationship with Roxie to the weird finding of the single bone.

The team looks at the bone ---

Cam: Really this is the only one they have found?

Booth: Yup so somehow I need an ID to get on with what I do. Soo do what you Squints do, but your leader and I have an appointment.

Booth looked down at his phone that read Sweets and hit ignore for the 4th time. They were already late.

Daisy: Oh are you going to see Lance?

Lance? Said Booth --- snarling and laughing, no one ever called Sweets by his first name, it was funny to hear.

He told me you have an appointment today Dr. Brennan. Ohh, and you're late, but don't worry, I can handle analysis here, you two need to make your appointment.

The two looked at each other then at Cam as if to say WHY is she here again?

Cam shrugged and gave her I'm sorry but its what it is look at them and they marched out of the Jeffersonian to see Dr. Sweets.

Sweets!

Sweets was coming through the elevator just as they were on their way to it.

I thought you two might have tried to ditch me, and I needed to make a stop by the Jeffersonian for lunch anyway. Lets do your appointment here, could we go to your office Dr. Brennan?

Booth and Brennan looked guilty as they realized they couldn't get out of what looked to be a full session with Sweets and they all walked to Brennan's office.

Chapter 3

Well, what is new in the world of Booth and Brennan?

No response, as they were not allowed to talk about their cases during their sessions to deflect Sweets questions.

Nothing – said Booth – what's new with Lance and Daisy? Said Booth jokingly.

Sweets smiled – that's funny, when I asked you about you and Bones, your WORK partner, you asked me about my girlfriend. Do you equate your relationship with Brennan as a personal relationship?

No! – said Booth snarling and looking down, trying to downplay what Sweets just caught him in…

That is absurd, said Brennan, still remembering her conversation from earlier about the inevitability of Daisy and Sweets's relationship breaking up. – Booth and I have been together much longer than you and Daisy have been dating, we already know our relationship will work.

Sweets analyzed her words - that is funny, you said together not working together and then you said will work not has worked. You are implying that your relationship will be under different circumstances in the future and work in perhaps a different context than it already has worked in the past. Do you expect something else to happen or your relationship with Agent Booth to change in the future Dr. Brennan.

At this point Booth and Brennan were up at arms about what Sweets was getting at, however underneath their denial, some glimmer of – I wish this was true was occurring.

Cam came through the door, "I've got marrow" --- "I can get DNA."

A sigh of relief that Booth and Brennan didn't have to explain to Sweets the complexity of their relationship filled the air as Booth and Brennan leaped from their chairs and thanked Cam via eye contact.

She gave them a - I know and I'm proud of myself look and the three walked out of Brennan's office.

Sweets shook his head in disbelief that they always managed to get out of their sessions when things were getting good.

Angela was at a computer waiting for a match.

Hodgins came over holding a sample of in Booth terms looked to be dirt. He had something because he walked quickly in a proud of himself manner.

Hodgins opened his mouth but was cut off by Cam

No trick questions or riddles this time Dr. Hodgins – say what you found, I'm sure Dr. Brennan and Booth would like to be on their way before Sweets gets a chance to drag them into the office.

Whoops --- Looks like I get to share first.

Everyone looked at Angela who found a match to the DNA.

She turned the screen and everyone looked a little shocked to see who was on it.

I thought you said it was an old guy's leg! That is Joey Leon. He is only like 30 something Bones, looks like you dropped the ball on this one.

Who is Joey Leon? Why do you know him? Said Bones, and that is not a 30 year olds bone, it is aged and the bone mass is critically low, like an elderly mans would have been. Also there seemed to be some rigidity near where a joint would have been indicating wear and age. I gave a correct preliminary analysis.

Joey Leon? Booth said in a surprised tone – you know "Baby I want you and you don't even know…" Both strummed an air guitar and attempted to sing.

"I don't know what that means" But I do know that there must be another explanation for why that bone appears to be so old.

When you did that case of that astronaut didn't that bone appear to be old too honey? Said Angela, because Joey Leon went to space as a passenger two years ago. He was there for nearly a month as part of a commercial program put on by Russia.

I didn't know you were a fan of boyband pop Hodgins said laughingly.

Well, maybe there is a lot you don't know about me Hodgins- and Angela turned a cold shoulder to him to her computer.

Who is Joey Leon? A boybander? I don't know what that means.

Honey, Joey Leon is in an all-male pop group called the Leons with his three brothers. They were kind of a hit a few years ago but I think most of them will be making their rounds on Dancing With the Stars soon. Joey was the guitarist, he was really talented and he did a performance with my dad – something like he was a fan or whatever and some tour set it up for a show. Anyway, Joey was really talented but there was rumors that he was the one that broke the band up, he was more talented and wanted to make more meaningful music. He produced a few CDs and was out of touch with his brothers and then did some ridiculous stunt to go to space last year. He was always really spontaneous like that.

Hodgins and Cam glanced at Angela. They both suspected that Angela knew Joey Leon more than readers of US weekly should.

Angela's look was in a right on, why does she get all the good guys fashion, and Hodgins was I should have known, and why am I not married to her look.

Whatever – how do we find where he is now?

Everyone looked at Angela. She grabbed her cell phone instead of looking at the screen, confirming what Cam and Hodgins suspected.

Hey – I actually wasn't expecting this call to go through, how are you? Listen, you aren't missing a leg are you sweetie? No, Washington. Tonight?

Aham! Booth cleared his throat - Booth and Cam gave Angela a death stare and Hodgins just nodded in disbelief.

Well listen sweetie, can you come down to the Jeffersonian instead, I'm working on this case and I need you to walk in with both of your legs to get some things straightened out.

We can talk about that later, just get over here.

Luckily he was doing a show in Philadelphia and it won't take him that long to get over here, but I think I'm going to have to go out on a date with him but that isn't the worst thing I suppose.

Daisy enters the room and comes over to the group and looked at the screen and screamed a high-school cheerleader scream. JOEY LEON! I LOVE Joey Leon.

Apparently you aren't the only one who loved Joey Leon, said Hodgins sarcasticly.

Angela shot him an evil eye and rolled her eyes.

What do you have on the bone Daisy? Well Dr. Brennan's preliminary analysis on the bone was correct, it is an older bone, probably male based on height, around 6'2 and there are striations on the bone. She holds up a picture of the bone.

Here and Here, suggesting a scratch and pull that seperated the bone from joints here and here, and there are these two marks that some object has made, like a clamp, or tongs, but sharp and and has the ability to cut. I'm trying to match it now.

Everyone looked at Daisy.

You don't look like you are trying to match it, said Cam…

Ohh, well I thought that Dr. Brennan would like to be informed of my findings.

Everyone still just giving her a blank stare she turned around and proceeded back to the bone.

Well – would anyone like to know what this is? Said Dr. Hodgins, does anyone know where you can find gypsom, sylinnium, copper and ----

Dr. Hodgins – no riddles --- no games --- what is it.

It is from a quarry that is only native to one mine area in the east – New Jersey. The copper mines that contain this are used to make a particular brand of copper kettles, some designer brand that is ridiculously expensive. But, nowhere near here. This composition would be unique to only this area in New Jersey.

Hodgins points to a map of New Jersey.

Chapter 4:

Well you definitely still have two legs.

Angela smiled and hugged Joey Leon as he walked over to the table at a restaurant.

This is Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan.

Angela, you look great, how did I ever let you get away from me…

Booth gave another fake cough and Joey sat down

…so what is this about my leg? You say you found it, did the pants tag say property of Joey Leon?

No – the DNA from the bone marrow remnants in the anterior femur were a match to you, your records were on file from a voluntary blood donor drive that you did in 2002. Have you ever donated bone marrow, or do you have a twin brother that may be missing his leg?

Joey Leon looked down and said yes.

Well – which one – the twin or donating bone marrow? Said Booth?

Both.

Jason? Said Angela, a little shocked.

Yeah – he uhh – has been missing since he got out of that hospital. Some doctors saved his life after they treated him for a billion things. He was real sick about two years ago. He blew through all his money in all these holistic treatments. He was kind of on the fritz with the family because he was always doing that yoga and tea nonsense, if he had just gone to a real doctor to begin with he wouldn't have been so sick by the time we got him to go to a real hospital. We found out he needed a bone marrow transplant as part of a treatment and I donated and then left. That was the last time I saw him.

You gave the marrow and left? Just like that? Said Booth

Well yeah – like I said we were on the fritz he had left the band and we were all mad at him. I gave the marrow because he is my brother – no matter what I have to lookout for him, even if I hate him and the things he does.

Booth knew that all too well, Bones looked at him. She even knew that feeling; Jared was bad but Russ was not an upstanding brother either

Still, you didn't even stay around?

No, those doctors took care of him, fixed him up you know – after they said the treatment worked I left. I thought his near death experience would make him come around. You know come back to the band. I thought that once he recovered he would give me a call and thank me and repay me by picking back up with the family.

So no contact after you left this hospital? Where was this hospital anyway?

New Jersey.

Well lucky us Bones – looks like we'll be going to New Jersey tomorrow. Find this hospital and kettle pot quarry.

Booth and Bones walk into the hospital –

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan with the Jeffersonian, who is in charge here?

That would be me.

A slender woman in a tight pencil shirt put down her clipboard and walked over to the desk where Booth and Bones were standing.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy, I am the Administrative director of this hospital, I was informed of your visit. Dr. House and Dr. Wilson were in charge of the patient you are interested in.

We would like to talk to them about Jason Leon and what they may know about his whereabouts.

I can answer any medical questions and questions pertaining to the follow up.

No, we can talk to Dr. House and Wilson, they would probably be of more help for the investigation.

That is one big ass!

A man exclaimed from around the corner and limped over to Booth.

Excuse me? Said Booth –

Not you, hers – pointing at Cuddy and giving it a smack.

Cuddy grinned and shook her head. This is Dr. House.

House, this is an agent from the FBI, they are interested in a patient you had last year, Jason Leon. You worked it with a consult from Wilson. He was that famous boy band member, remember?

Ahh, yes, a pretty face, but not much else. What has he done. Explain in detail so that I can sell whatever you say to some tabloid and make bank.

Booth and Bones looked at each and realized why Dr. Cuddy tried to avoid their meeting with Dr. House.

Come, my office is just up the elevator. Cuddy, Bones, and Booth walked over to the elevator. House limped.

Let's see. Jason Leon checked out April 24th, he was scheduled to follow up with Dr. Cameron and Dr. Chase on the 3rd of May but never returned. He lived in Blue Falls, a holistic living community close to the hospital that is superficial and fake, more for posers that want to pretend to be vegan for a week and get massages and practice yoga.

Booth and Bones got up. Wait --- your turn.

Booth – no, I have no responsibilities to tell you the details of our investigation.

House – Ahh- and I have a piece of medical information that may help you that due to my doctor-patient confidentiality I cannot reveal. But, while listening to the details of whatever Jason did I were to drop this folder and your unbelievably sexy partner were to reach down to get it – giving me a better view of whats down that blouse – I would have no control over.

Bones looked at Cuddy. Booth looked at Bones, then House. House looked down at his folder.

OK – Jason Leon's leg was found in the DC area, it had a marrow transplant that led us to believe it was his brother but other than that we are still missing his body. We came to you because his last known whereabouts was this hospital.

A missing body – I want in.

What – no said Booth.

Booth, we do need to someone to help us around New Jersey, the mine and all.

Yes. It's a puzzle I have to solve – Cuddy it's a slow day at the hospital, besides if you find a body with one leg you will need a doctor, Mommy can I please go – looking back at Cuddy's disapproving face.

House take a personal day but I can not let you act as a representative of the hospital.

Fine, I'm taking a day and its personal.

Cuddy was also intrigued by the case. I have connections in this area, let me know if I can be of any assistance to your investigation.

Do you have a place to stay yet?

Booth's No was met with Brennan's yet.

Booth pulled Brennan aside – Bones shes going to set us up in a real nice place some fancy Princeton hotel. Shhh while she gets us a room.

Cuddy, did you change your shirt. I know I give you the hots but not to the point of sweaty shirts --- ohh or are you going through menopause, hot flashes – its about time.

No, House I'm not having hot flashes, I changed my shirt after you left the house this morning, I decided I didn't like the color.


End file.
